Kamryn
by Kessie-Louise
Summary: Based on the 2012 series; Kamryn is a peer of April's who tries hard to make April hang out with others her age. When Kamryn takes a chance photo of four figures on the rooftops of New York, she has a sneaky feeling April knows who they are... and April knows Kamryn's stubborn enough to not take 'no' for an answer...
1. Chapter 1

"April O'Neil!" someone shouted from behind the teen, but she kept walking. It was almost time for school to end, one more period and she was home free. She just needed to keep annoying her for just long enough...  
"April Joyce O'Neil!" the person from behind her shouted once more, somehow knowing April's middle name, "Pause right there and take five steps back!"  
April finally stopped walking away, but she didn't take five steps back. She took in a deep sigh as the person tailing her sprinted up to her.  
"Geez girl, you sure do walk fast." she said. April smirked.  
"Maybe you should stop thinking we're friends or something Kamryn." April told her. "It could save some of your energy."  
"You kidding? Trying to tag you down just to make you talk to me is a daily workout in itself!"  
April laughed a bit. Kamryn was a very persistent person, and trying to make April talk to her was a task that took seven years, luck willing the girls went to the same school over the years. Now there was a new task Kamryn had that involved April...  
"I got a free pass to a bowling alley game," Kamryn then offered, "My mom agreed I could go alone IF I brought someone with me, and guess who I want to come with me?"  
April instantly frowned and backed away a little.  
"I can't... I have to be somewhere else."  
"Where?" Kamryn asked. "You liar."  
"I'm not lying!" April insisted.  
"Then what are you hiding?" Kamryn persisted. "You don't interact with anyone else your age unless it effects your school grade! You don't know anyone but me, and I won't go anywhere unless I force you to!"  
"And it still doesn't work." April muttered, albeit a little playful.  
"True." Kamryn agreed with a nod. "But that doesn't change the subject!"  
April closed her eyes for a moment, trying to decide what to do next. Thankfully, the class bell rang and she hurried into the last period class without Kamryn shouting for her to come back. Unfortunately, this only encouraged Kamryn. And she formulated a plan to find out what April was doing once and for all. Because, let's face it, how could one girl who denied making friends for so long suddenly have places to go when she had no one to go with?

* * *

"Kammy, time for dinner sweetie!" Kamryn's mother called. Kamryn instantly came downstairs and stole a dinner roll from the plate on the table.  
"Thanks Mom." Kamryn said as she headed out the door with a messenger bag in hand. Quickly, Kamryn's mother grabbed her daughter by the shirt collar before she got to far away.  
"And where do you think you're going?" her mother asked. "It's dinner time, we eat dinner at this time. You shouldn't be going any where this late any way."  
"Just a little painting and photography Ma," Kamryn said, digging into the messenger bag to withdraw a camera and sketch pad. "I'll be back in a few moments. Promise."  
"Dinner." Kamryn's mother persisted. "Now."  
"But the lighting's perfect, and I've wanted to get the sunset at this moment for WEEKS, please Mom! Just this once? I'll never ask for anything ever again!"  
Kamryn's mother rolled her eyes, but Kamryn knew her mother wasn't going to fight this battle at the moment.  
"Go." Kamryn's mother sighed.  
"Thank you Mommy!" Kamryn thanked, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek before running out the door before she could change her mind.  
A lot of the time, Kamryn wondered why her parents decided to move into New York City, and why her mother didn't leave when her father died in a car accident. But, it was something that wouldn't have made Kamryn the kid she was today. Lightly treading in an alley between two apartment buildings, Kamryn located a fire escape on one of the buildings and started to climb up. When she got to the top of the building, she held her breath; Ironically enough, one of the more breathtaking views she had even seen in her life was possibly one of the more deadly. Where does most of the smog and ozone go in one of the largest cities in the United States? That's right kids, in the sky above (if not, extremely close to) the New York skyline.  
Kamryn quickly got to work as she sketched out the skyline, snickering a bit to herself as she knew she was the hundred million and one person to do such a thing. She'd color it later, not from memory, but inverting the colors for the pure joy of it... and annoying some people. The feat took her a good twenty minutes, and by then the sun had completely disappeared under the skyline. Too late to take a picture now.  
As she got up to go back home, something moved out of the corner of her eye a few houses down. Instantly, she looked to see what was over there but couldn't see anything else from her position. She waited though, it was almost a gut instinct, and sure enough something else moved from the same direction. Without a second thought, Kamryn started to go from apartment to apartment on a small trail she had set after years of her own bravery and sincere stupidity. The trail only lasted a three or four houses, just two short of where she had seen something move. But it was close enough. She saw four figures, human like but... hunchbacked? Not sure what else to do, Kamryn got out her camera and quickly adjusted the aperture and shutter speed to take a quick picture of the four figures. However, she forgot the flash was on, and the figures turned to look at her. Realizing what she had done, Kamryn quickly ran back and practically slid down the fire escape when she could. But the figures where behind her, and gaining speed.  
"Hey wait!" one called out, but she ignored them. Kamryn ran home (which was a good block away) and took as many shortcuts as she knew. But they were still close behind. Even when she shut the door to her house after coming in, throwing her bag by the living room couch, then coming into the dining room to finally eat with her patient mother, Kamryn had the feeling of being watching and knowing she had done something. Something, she knew, that didn't want to be photographed, and when she looked at her camera for the picture, she could see why.


	2. Chapter 2

Kamryn sat at a small cafe not far from her house, looking at the photo she had taken. It came out way too grainy for her taste, but the flash had served its job well. The flash had given enough light to give the figures a better color scheme, and revealed that their hunchbacks were shells... like turtles. Kamryn squinted several times, trying to figure out they were really anthropomorphic, human sized turtles or just really awesome costumes. She told herself that they were costumes in the end, but she still didn't believe it.  
April might've though... maybe.  
Kamryn bit her lower lip in decision, but the temptation was too great. Kamryn payed her bill and headed toward April's aunt's house. Kamryn knew why April was there, and she knew where her aunt lived. All she had to do was waltz on over there and...  
"Sorry Kamryn, April isn't home."  
"Well where is she?" Kamryn impatiently asked. April's aunt shrugged.  
"She said she was going out with some friends, and that she'd be back sometime after lunch."  
"What friends?!" Kamryn asked, suddenly feeling angry. She knew April didn't have any friends, even they weren't technically friends; just one crazy person who tried to hard to make the other modest person talk to someone other than herself for once.  
"Would you like for me to give her a message when she gets back?" April's aunt asked, slightly taken back by Kamryn's change of attitude.  
"Yes." Kamryn decided with gusto. "Tell her I know what she's doing, and I have something that can prove it. But she has to meet me later tomorrow around lunchtime before I show it to everyone and everything I meet within a twenty foot radius." and without a further word, Kamryn turned on her heel and headed back home.

* * *

A few hours later Kamryn heard the phone ring, but didn't answer it. Her mother did though.  
"Kammy, it's April." she shouted.  
"Tell her I can't talk to her now," Kamryn shouted back, "If she wants to know, she has to find out like I told her aunt before. And no funny business!"  
Kamryn's mother raised an eyebrow, but repeated the information her daughter told her.  
"She wants to know where you're meeting sweetie!" Kamryn's mother then shouted.  
"At Buckwheat's Diner and Deli, you know, that small diner that's a few streets down from our house. It's on that back road that's kind of hard to see unless you're looking for it."  
Kamryn's mother nodded and told April where to go. Then she said good bye and hung up the phone. A few moments later, Kamryn's mother came into Kamryn's room and looked at her daughter as she had her face dug into the computer monitor.  
"What's going on between you and April, Kamryn? She seemed upset on the phone. And if I find out that you're..."  
"Ma, chillax, I ain't doin' anything mean or nasty to April, promise. I'm just teasing her a bit too far. But not freak out! I want to know something and I'm still not sure if she would tell me if I provoke her enough, so I may not even get what I want."  
"And if I find out that you're five seconds away from filing a restraining order from April..."  
"Mom, stop worrying, that's never gonna happen and I know what I'm doing."  
Kamryn's mother looked at her daughter for a long time with the same cold glance. But Kamryn ignored it, although she could feel the look slowly burn at the back of her head. Then her mother took her leave, leaving Kamryn to plan what she was going to do next.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Kamryn sat at a booth at the diner with half a tall glass of decaf cola and a plate that had the leftovers of a really yummy grilled cheese sandwich. She had put the picture in her messenger bag and hadn't taken it out so far. She watched as April wondered over to the diner and found Kamryn to sit beside her. For several moments they two girls just stared at each other, and a silence followed. Finally, April asked,  
"Where is it?"  
"Where's what?" Kamryn asked. "I'm not sure if you really want to see it or not, it's just four guys in costumes."  
April relaxed a little.  
"But obviously," Kamryn continued, "It has to have some importance to you if you come out of your closet after years of me begging you to go out with your peers."  
Now April sat up alert again. Kamryn smiled.  
"Promise not to snatch the photo from me when I show you?" she asked.  
"Promise not to trick me into doing this again?" April asked as well.  
"Who said I was tricking you?" Kamryn innocently asked, but got out her messenger bag any way. She gave April a folded piece of photo paper. April carefully unpeeled the paper and stared at the photo for a few moments before her eyes grew wide.  
"It was you the guys saw last night." she mumbled.  
"What was that dear?" Kamryn asked, who couldn't help but smile. She really didn't expect April to know, but it was all delicious all the same.  
"What were you doing on the rooftops after sunset?" April asked, changing the subject.  
"Who are they April?" Kamryn asked, returning to the original subject. "You know them, and I don't. And I'm the only one you communicate to outside and inside the school grounds."  
"No you're not." April huffed. Kamryn gave April a knowing look.  
"You've talked to HOW many people in class within the past five years?" Kamryn asked, "And you've gone out with HOW many of you peers just to hang out and grab a bite to eat?"  
April slumped against the diner's booth seat in defeat, surprised and slightly angry at Kamryn for knowing so much. Stalker.  
"Who are they A?" Kamryn asked, softer this time, like she knew she was about to be let in on a secret. April sighed heavily, as if she wasn't sure if she would tell Kamryn or not.  
"I have to ask them." April finally said. "They don't want anyone to know who they are, and I shouldn't really, but they're helping me so we hang out a bit I guess..."  
Kamryn nodded solemnly, as if she understood. But, if anything, it made her more determined to what (or who, as it seemed) April was hiding.

* * *

"You're going to tell her?!" Raphael asked, not at all pleased by the idea.  
"She's persistent, I'll give her that." April admitted. "And if I don't tell her, I'm sure she'll find out herself."  
"But will we be able to trust her?" Leonardo asked. April thought about it, then raised and lowered a shoulder.  
"I'd be surprised if she wasn't," April admitted, "And she hasn't shown anyone the photo she took of you guys yet (which I think was by accident and chance, but that's whatever). She's a nice kid though, just persistent and stubborn. And she always seemed to want me to be her friend and for me to trust her, I don't think she'll tell anyone just for the sole purpose that she wants to retain my trust. She's worked years to make me talk to her alone, I think she can hold a secret like this."  
"But are you sure?" Donatello asked. April looked him directly, then at everyone.  
"If I'm wrong about this," April said, choosing her words carefully, "You won't need to search for my father anymore, because I'll give up. If the only person I somewhat trust from outside... this, then there's no one to trust anywhere."  
They guys went into an uproar.  
"You can't do that!" Donatello said.  
"Yeah," Michelangelo agreed, "Even if your only... wait... she's not a really a friend is she... What I mean is that... oh... I get it now..."  
"Nothing is going to stop us from finding your father April." Leonardo calmly objected, "We promised we'll help and we're going to do so whether you give up on our trust (or someone else's) or not."  
April looked at them all again, and gave a nod. Everyone then turned to Master Splinter, who had yet to say anything about the subject.  
"What do you think Sensei?" Donatello asked. Splinter was silent for a few more moments, then he looked at April directly.  
"You two must meet in secret and in a private area. And she has to swear to never tell anyone, you must do this before you tell her anything April. Understand?"  
April nodded gravely, to show she understood.


	4. Chapter 4

"No attorneys, to plead my case. No orbits, to send me into outer space..." Kamryn sung to herself as she waited for April outside a large office building, "And my fingers are bejeweled with diamonds and gold, but that ain't gonna help me now..."  
Kamryn saw April come around the corner and stopped singing to herself, in fear of having to ask what song she was singing.  
"Are we going up?" Kamryn asked April when they were close enough together to speak in mid-whisper. Kamryn was referring to a fire escape beside them that led up to the rooftop.  
"Well..." April slowly said, as if she regretted agreeing to go some place high. "He wanted us to be some place private..."  
"And there's no other private area in New York better than the skyline." Kamryn agreed. "Ladies with month names first." she then said while gesturing for April to start going up.  
"Right." April muttered, then started up the fire escape to the roof with Kamryn close behind.

* * *

Kamryn just stared at April, unblinking and unmoving. Now, Kamryn wanted to believe that what she saw where just some group of teens in costumes.  
"Wow A... just... wow..." Kamryn said, seeming to lack all other words in her vocabulary.  
"But you have to keep it a secret," April reminded, "No one needs to know these guys exist. They already have people after them and running loose in New York. One of those people took my dad, and why I'm with my aunt."  
"Wow." Kamryn said again. "I knew your dad was missing but I didn't know... wow..."  
April was practically relishing this moment a little more than she should. But she was still waiting for the words that might as well end it all.  
"This isn't a secret that anyone can keep A, many would want to market from it..." Kamryn then started, April prepared for the worst, "But I'm gonna keep it. These guys mean a lot to you, and if someone finds out about them and destroys them, it would destroy you too. I get that. I'm not gonna tell anyone, not when it puts your own happiness on the line like that."  
April stared at Kamryn, she was sincere and a bit sad. But you would be too if you found out that someone put mutants before you when you were trying to make friends with them for years.  
"You're gonna have to get rid of that photo you know." April reminded Kamryn.  
"I know, I'll shred it with my mom's document shredder, not a problem."  
April smiled, then quickly decided what she was going to do next.  
"How would you like to meet them?" April then asked. Kamryn looked at April with wide, curious, and mildly enthusiastic eyes.  
"I have to ask them," April quickly stated, to which Kamryn looked a bit upset again, "But I'm sure they'll agree. I have a good feeling."

* * *

"No." Splinter said simply.  
"Why not?" April asked, not even trying to hide her apparent anger. "I get to tell her about you guys, but you won't let her see you? How is that fair?"  
"Life is filled with many fair and unfair trials, trust me April, she does not need to see us. Be lucky I allowed you to tell her to begin with."  
April was feeling more angry with each passing second. And she had no idea why.  
"What if she is your baby daughter? The one you lost because of Shredder?" April finally said. Both Splinter and the Turtles looked at her. The Turtles were giving April a look of fear, surprise, and horror. Splinter's expression became unreadable, but April could feel that he was furious at her.  
"It is impossible for..." Splinter started in a low tone, but April interrupted him.  
"She told me herself," April said with her fists clenched, "That her parents used to travel up until her father died three years ago. She also told me that they went on vacation once and they wondered into an orphanage. In there, there was a little baby just a year old whose mother had died in a fire, but the father couldn't be found. Which is the reason why she was put in the orphanage to begin with. They adopted the baby and renamed her. That baby was Kamryn."  
"That doesn't mean..." Splinter started again, but April interrupted him again.  
"Kamryn told me on a later date that her parents wanted her first word to be in the same language they adopted her from. It was Japanese, she was adopted in Japan. Isn't that the same country you came from before the Shredder destroyed your home? Well?!"  
There was several moments of silence that followed. At one point, Michelangelo opened his mouth to say something, but was instantly hushed by Donatello. This conversation was between April and Splinter, no one else.  
"I have a feeling." April finally said before pushing past Splinter to go home, feeling a bit empowered and not at all regretful of what she had said.


	5. Chapter 5

"You told him WHAT?!" Kamryn asked April over the phone, both amused and horrified. April had told Kamryn almost everything she had told Splinter, spare for the detail of possibly being his daughter.  
"I'm not repeating that." April informed Kamryn. "And neither should you to anyone."  
""Believe me, I'm not telling ANYONE!" Kamryn vowed. Then the girls went silent for several minutes. April now felt the regret and fear of what she said when she talked Splinter down.  
Meanwhile, Kamryn's mother came into the room to do something, and Kamryn remembered something.  
"I still have a bowling alley pass that I mentioned Friday, and Mom and I agreed we could go on karaoke night." Kamryn told April over the phone, while taking a glance at her mother, "Please come with, Mom gets a little crazy during karaoke night... and tone deaf!"  
April was silent for a few moments, but Kamryn could hear her chuckle softly. Kamryn's mother on the other hand immediately looked up at Kamryn, but she had a smile on. She knew her daughter was joking in some sense.  
"No thank you." April finally said.  
"No?!" Kamryn asked, pretending to be shocked although she truly wasn't. "You're refusing to spend a day with me although this is the second time you've called me in nearly four days?! Are you mad woman?!"  
"I have other places to go." April told Kamryn.  
"Besides school? No, you don't liar!" Kamryn said. "And just for lying to me, I'm gonna ask you everyday this week when I see you to come, and eventually you'll say you will."  
"I have a feeling you won't be able to." April then said before hanging up the phone. Kamryn smirked as she hung her end of the phone up as well.  
"We'll see about that." she said defiantly to herself.

* * *

During the next week, Kamryn didn't see April at all. Which was strange, because the girls did cross paths at least once during a normal day. It was if April didn't go to the school that week. Or purposely ignoring Kamryn to a point where she was as invisible as a ninja of sorts. Kamryn laughed a bit to herself when she first thought this, it wouldn't have been that close to the truth in all due respect.  
"You won this round O'Neil!" Kamryn shouted as she left the school grounds on Friday, many of her fellow students staring at her. "But next time, you won't be so lucky! Bet on it!"  
Around the corner, not in the way but not in direct view, April smiled.  
Later that day, Kamryn and her mother finally went to the bowling alley, and it wasn't an hour before Kamryn's mother was singing karaoke to Adele's Rumor Has It. Kamryn shrunk in her chair as if she was denying her mother and she was embarrassing her, but really, Kamryn loved her mother for being the first one to go sing karaoke. Later, after a full game of bowling, Kamryn would go up to sing herself. Off tune perhaps, but she would be having fun. All the while, neither Kamryn or her mother noticed that someone was watching them through a window that was somehow placed facing the alley way.  
Splinter was spying on Kamryn with a sort of reason, but not a very good one. What April had said had gotten to him. The possibilities of the actual idea being true were very, very slim. But it still didn't mean it wasn't completely impossible. Even if all conditions were met, how would he even possibly know that it was his Miwa after all these years? Last time Splinter had saw her, she was a baby with little to her name. How could anyone prove that she had grown into the young lady at the bowling alley with her (adoptive) mother?  
Splinter stepped back from the window, shaking his head. The chances were to great to just assume, so why even try at all? Maybe another day, he might try to find what happened to Miwa. But today, there would also be the possibility of Shredder finding this out as well and use the girl to his advantage. For now, Splinter figured, it was better not knowing. But it would be a start to a great adventure.


End file.
